Valley of the End and New Beginnings
by closetyaoifangirl
Summary: At the Valley of the End Sasuke hurts Naruto in more than one way. When Naruto goes on his training trip with Jiraiya he finds that Sasuke left him with more than just his physical and emotional wounds. KakaNaru KakaAnko onesided SasuNaru, YAOI RAPE MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. There! you happy Kishi?

**Warning- YAOI! that means boyxboy relationship. if you don't like then don't read. also RAPE and MPREG.**

* * *

The two boys looked at each other from across the roaring river, the blond looking up in sadness as his friend looked down on him impassively from the top of the waterfall, not effected in the least by his betrayal and that is probably what hurt him the most. Sasuke flashed through a series of handseals and grabbed his arm as electricity formed at his fingertips. With that same infuriating calm face, he pulled his arm back and condensed the electricity into a blade and charged down the waterfall. Naruto saw the attack coming and did absolutely nothing, just standing there waiting for the attack to come. He didn't really believe that Sasuke would kill him and he would prove it right here. 

Sasuke was closing in now and Naruto watched as he got closer, having to consciously stop his muscles from twitching, screaming at him to move. As the distance between them grew too short to dodge Naruto looked in the eyes of his best friend, looking for anything at all that would show that he was right about Sasuke, looking for anything at all that showed that he was the least bit sorry for what he was about to do.

Inches away from being pierced through the heart and he finally saw it. It was only a split second and there wasn't much change but it was definitely there, a waver of his resolve. And as the lighting ripped through flesh and bone he smiled because even though he was terribly injured and the pain was unbearable, he was still alive.

Sasuke looked into the deep blue eyes that have been haunting his dreams for several months now. Those eyes that he loves so very much but at the same time despises to the bottom of his heart. He must get stronger to kill his brother but his heart is wavering because of those beautiful eyes that he so desperately wants to be lost in. And that is why he must do this. To kill his heart and become strong enough to defeat his brother. But when the blond just stood there and took the hit his resolve crumbled and he hated himself for it.

When the blond smiled knowingly at him, even as blood dripped from his chin, his hate for him grew tenfold. How dare he try to stop him in his goal of vengeance. He doesn't know anything and he just assumes that they would go back to that damnable village together. Well he'd show him.

Sasuke ripped out his hand and the blond grimaced in pain. Both hands wrapped around that slender neck and gripped for all they were worth. Naruto finally started to struggle as he tried to pull the hands off him that were cutting off his air supply but he did nothing to harm his attacker.

Sasuke saw how the hands went slack and the blue looked at him, pleading him to not do this and again his resolve dropped and he let go. Naruto fell into his arms as he made his way to the bank to set down the object of his obsession. Because only someone who equally plagued his tormented thoughts could make his thoughts of Itachi waver.

His blood stained the ground red and he looked up at him weakly and he never looked more beautiful. To be so thoroughly dominated by him gave Sasuke a rush. Kneeling down next to his blond, he cupped that whiskered cheek in his hand and smeared away a trail of blood with his thumb. To tempting to resist he leaned forward and traced the red line with his tongue, up the chin and to the corner of his mouth where he placed a soft kiss. But that wasn't enough to satisfy the raven, being overcome by his lust he deepened the kiss and grasped a lock of hair making the blond gasp and allowing him to plunder his mouth.

Naruto squirmed and tried to pull back but he was too weak and the hand in his hair kept him from breaking free. When he found it hard to breath he gathered his little bit of strength and gave a harsh shove to the boy above him. Sasuke broke away breathing heavily as his heartbeat raced. When he dived in to steal another kiss from the blond he was shoved away.

"Sasuke stop it!" The anger in the voice made him hesitate and he looked at his dobe in question. "Sasuke... I don't like you like that. You're like a brother to me."

It didn't quite register in his mind for a minute but when it did it was like he swallowed a rock. Then the anger came. To cover up the sense of loss and loneliness he got angry. How dare that idiot invade his mind and body and just reject him like this. no. He won't let him do this. He would just _make_ the dobe love him.

Sasuke dove in for another searing kiss but Naruto put up more of a fight and broke away. "Sasuke! I said stop. I love someone else!"

"No you don't. You will love me and only me." And Sasuke shoved Naruto back down and climbed on top of him straddling him. As the blond tried to fight the larger boy off of him Sasuke grabbed both his wrists and held them above his head. He hungrily attacked those addicting lips mapping out his mouth with his tongue and tasting the metallic taste of the lingering blood.

Naruto bit down on the probing tongue and bucked his hips to try to unseat Sasuke but was instead rewarded with a punch to the face and an even more turned on Sasuke. Liking the way that the rubbing felt he grinded their hips together again and a low moan escaped his lips and a gasp from the blond. Repeating the process he smirked when he felt a bulge starting to form. Looking into the eyes of his obsession he found that the blond had turned his head away trying to hide the blush of shame on his face. And something about having that control over him, to be able to get a reaction out of him, to completely dominate him made him lose all self control.

Reaching down for the holster on the thigh of the other boy, he pulled out a kunai. Using it while Naruto still wasn't looking at him, he tore through the hideous orange jacket that he hated so much and revealed more of that precious skin that he rarely gets to see. Naruto finally snapped his eyes back to Sasuke and when he saw the insane and clouded look he knew he was in trouble.

Naruto desperately tried to get out from beneath him. Thrashing and turning but he was still too weak even after Kyuubi repaired most of the hole in his chest. Sasuke got tired of the struggling and used the kunai to pin one of Naruto's hands to the ground above his head.

Crying out in pain, he gave Sasuke the chance to devour his mouth again. Tears of pain, fear, and hurt welled up in his eyes and no matter how much he wished they didn't he couldn't keep them from falling. Sasuke took the chance to grab the last kunai from the holster and broke the kiss to tear the pants off of his dobe.

Sasuke leaned back to see his prize and smiled. An exposed and crying Naruto was truly a magnificent sight. And it was all his for the taking. Pulling down his pants he pulled out his member. Naruto's eyes widened and before he could try to start struggling again he stabbed the kunai through the other hand much like he did to the first. Taking the chance he positioned himself at the smaller boys entrance and without any preparation or warning, he plunged in all the way.

Naruto felt like he was being torn in two. Between the blood loss, the lack of air coming into his lungs, and the mind numbing pain as he was tore into again and again, he was finally released into the sweet bliss of unconsciousness.

And that is how Kakashi found his student two hours later. Half naked, hands stabbed through and pinned to the ground, a half-healed hole in his chest, and blood and semen dripping from his thighs. His breath hitched at the sight and he feared that he might already be too late, that he might be dead. He checked for a pulse and when he found one he felt a huge weight taken off his back. Unsealing a blanket from a scroll, he carefully wrapped the fragile blond up and as gently as possible making his way back to Konoha.

* * *

Naruto sat quietly on his bed, watching as the sun set and the light moved across the impersonal white sheets of the hospital. When he had woken up he had found out that Kakashi was the one that found him and brought him back and the thought of him seeing him like that made him want to plummet to the bottom of the Earth and die. Tsunade-obaachan had been livid when she found out what the Uchiha did to her favorite little thorn-in-the-side but luckily she didn't go on rampage and draw attention to what happened. Maybe taking the post of Hokage has helped her become more level-headed. Naruto smiled at the thought. 

Sakura also visited him today and he was happy to know that she didn't blame him for not bringing back their teammate. She even brought him a flower as a get-well-soon present. He was grateful for the fact that she didn't know the full extent to what happened at the Valley of the End and he would later find out that the only people who knew were Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-obaachan. But on the plus side she has decided to take her career as a ninja a lot more serious and has even been taken on as the apprentice of Tsunade. When she came in saying that next time they would get Sasuke back together he grimaced but was too happy for her to turn her down and so agreed with her. Curse his binding nindo!

He hasn't seen Kakashi since the the mission and he was beginning to think that the cyclops was avoiding him. Probably disgusted with him. The longer he waited for his sensei to visit him the more he agreed with that probability and it made him feel hollow and cold. If it had been anyone but Kakashi he could have handled it but he realized a while ago that he had very deep feelings for the jounin. He had no clue when these feelings grew to be so strong or why but they were there.

At first he had to tried to brush it off as the affectionate bond between a student and his teacher. And then when Kakashi picked Sasuke to train and pawned him off to someone else, that had hurt way more than it should have. He was incredibly jealous of Sasuke for being able to spend an entire month alone with their sensei but he figured that it was because he wanted the special training instead of his unappreciative teammate. It wasn't until a couple of weeks after the chuunin exams ended that he had realized his true feelings when he spied the jounin drunk with that crazy Anko lady and when they tripped and started making out (Kakashi with his mask still on -.-') right there in public it had felt like he had swallowed a bucket of lead. He was in love with his lazy teacher and it hurt more than any other time his feelings had been rejected in his childhood.

He curled up into a ball and pulled his sheet tighter as he tried to fill that empty void.

* * *

Jiraiya hopped through the window of the Hokage tower with a shit-eating grin on his face. "Okay! I've got good news, great news, and even better news that you probably won't like but it's- what happened to you?" 

Tsunade looked up and and wiped the tear tracks from her face but the puffiness from her eyes showed that she had been crying for a while. Squaring her shoulders she sat up straight and tried to look as professional as possible. "Jiraiya, report."

He hesitated, giving her a worried look before continuing on. "The good news is that Orochimaru had to switch bodies early so it will be another three years until he can perform the jutsu again. The great news is that Akatsuki has also gone underground and they won't be regathering for another three years also. The two are most likely connected but I have yet to find out what."

"And the best news?"

"This will give me a chance to take Naruto and train him one-on-one as my apprentice. Of course we'll have to leave the village..." Tsunade had tensed at the mention of Naruto and started to get sadder and sadder until her shoulders started to shake with sobs. "Hey now, it's not the end of the world. He'll be back in a couple of years and be able to protect himself from the Akatsuki no less."

"(sniff) Promise me you'll take care of him?" She sobbed.

Alarm bells were going off in his head. "Why? What happened?"

"As his godfather you have a right to know(sniff). On his last mission, (hic) he was severely injured."

"So? We're ninja, getting injured is part of the job description. And besides he has the fox to heal anything too serious." She only shook her head not wanting to say it out loud but needing to make him understand. Jiraiya felt like the stupid person in scary movies that checks the noise in the attic. He knew that he shouldn't ask, that he really wouldn't like what he would hear, but he did it anyway. "There's something more,... isn't there?"

She nodded. He got off his seat on the window sill and sat down in a chair in front of Tsunade's desk. He looked at her somberly and said, "Please Tsunade, tell me."

She hesitated before looking down at her hands. She whispered it but he could hear it as clear as day. "He was raped." Damn. He knew that he didn't want to know what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was on a mission. Not just any mission, a mission to save a very important bond. Well, a very important bond to him at least. At first he didn't know how to go about it, to have a conversation with him, but the visit from Ero-sennin gave him an excuse. He is going to ask Kakashi to... (drum-roll)... take care of a plant of his.

Okay so it's not the best plan but at least he has a reason to approach the older jounin.

So now we find our (dumb)blond hero standing in front of his sensei's apartment door. Standing there. With a plant. In front of this nice wooden door. And oh look is that a caterpillar crawling on the floor. Reluctantly raising his hand he prepared to knock but his knuckles froze two inches from the door.

"What am I doing?" he whispered to himself. He lowered his hand and walked away. Thrity seconds later he came marching back to the door and before he could talk himself out of it again he knocked.

Knock. Knock. Kno- BAM!!! "Kakashi! My Eternal Rival! You Have Bested Me Again! For Losing I Shall Run One Hundred Laps Around Konoha BACKWARDS!!!!" The Green Beast of Konoha was so wrapped up in completing his newest self-imposed challenge that he didn't notice the orange blob squashed behind the door he just barged through.

Kakashi casually walked out his door and stared after his (unfortunately) best friend with a bemused look. Sighing he pulled out his smut and started to read it as he pried the door from the wall. As he suspected, one of his 'cute, little genin' has come to pay him a visit and was met on the wrong side of Gai's exuberance. The swirly-eyed blond came to and looked up at him. They stared at each other awkwardly before Kakashi got bored and waved. "Yo."

Naruto shot up from where he was and went rigid. "Kakashi-sensei! Err, ahhhh, here." He held out the plant. Kakashi took it and stared at it blankly. "Its for you. I mean,... since I'm going to be gone for a while with Ero-sennin someone will need to look after it and,... well, I was wondering if you would."

Kakashi continued to stare at the plant. It was plain, only about a foot tall with leaves sticking out of it in a boring brown pot, but it looked healthy and well taken care of. He walked back in his apartment with the door still hanging open. Naruto took the open invitation and followed the older man in and shut the door behind them. Kakashi set the plant down on the window sill next to his pictures of his current and past genin team.

Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head, "So,... What was Gai's challenge this time?"

Kakashi had slouched into a chair and continued to read his Icha-Icha Paradise. Flipping a page he said, "A staring contest. I convinced him that it went against the rules to cover one of my eyes so I just hypnotized him to blink."

"...Kakashi-sensei you cheater."

He just shrugged.

"..."

"..."

Feeling uncomfortable just standing there doing nothing he decided to leave. "Just thought I'd let you know that I'm leaving in a week. So, bye. And be sure to take care of midori-iro-san (Mr. Green?) for me. He's my favorite." Annoyed that he was still being ignored he huffed and with a blush walked out the door.

When the door clicked shut Kakashi flipped another page before glancing over at the plant and eye-smiled. "'Cute, little genin' indeed."

* * *

"Seriously Naruto, you need to start eating better. I expect you to eat properly while you're gone and believe me I'll know. If we're going to get Sasuke back then we'll need to be as strong as we possibly can be. So that means no ramen." Naruto was just finishing up packing after Sakura had come over and freaked over the fact that it was his last day in Konoha and Naruto had yet to finish packing. So being the "kind" person she was she offered to help. But the package deal came with her lecturing him the entire time, mostly about his health. Seriously, He was beginning to think that Sakura learning from Tsunade was a bad idea because if she had changed this much in this short amount of time, he didn't even want to think what two and a half years would do. In the two weeks since she came to him excited about being Tsunade's apprentice, she has become more outspoken and a total health-freak. I mean, He knows she means well and he loves her dearly for caring, but,... NO ONE TALKS BAD ABOUT THE RAMEN!!!!!!

"But Sakura-chaaaaan! Ramen is good for the _soul_."

She immediately glared over at him, complete with ominous clouds and killing-intent. Naruto cowered in fear and went just a little faster in his tidying up as only one thought went through his mind, '_scary_'. Satisfied that she got her point across she smiled in victory.

Naruto stopped when he got to his team photo that was sitting beside his bed. Picking it up, he brushed his thumb across the smiling face of their jounin sensei. He was still depressed about the total failure in having a decent conversation with Kakashi. But at least he didn't get any negative vibes from his sensei and that is what he had originally set out to find out. So Kakashi wasn't completely disgusted with him right?

His eyes flickered to the other face that has been on his mind. Sasuke. His body tensed when he thought back to what was done to him. He knew he should be angry and hate the Uchiha for what he did but he felt more betrayed than anything. And deep down, he knew that he still considered him family and if he was willing, he would take the bastard back with open arms. He knew that he loved Sasuke. But the problem was that he wasn't _in_love with him. Either way it still hurt to be betrayed.

"Don't worry. We'll get him back." He looked up startled into sad green eyes.

He sighed before placing the picture facing down back on the table. "Yeah."

They finished on a much more somber note and after double checking (and Sakura made him triple check) everything to make sure that what he was taking was packed and what was staying was stowed away, they headed off in the direction of the gates.

On the way, they made an "unexpected" passing of Ichiraku's. Sakura stopped when she noticed that Naruto was no longer beside her. Looking back she saw him look longingly at the small ramen stand with his nose in the air as the sweet aroma surrounded him and a slight trail of drool forming at the corner of his mouth. Annoyed that he was already cracking on the no ramen diet, she marched right back to him and punched him upside the head.

"You baka! Weren't you listening when I said to stop eating so much ramen. We don't have time for this!"

Naruto slowly turned his head back around to face Sakura and when he finally faced her, her breath hitched. _'oh no! He's using _IT When Naruto turned to face her, his eyes were big and watery and his bottom lip was jutted out just right to give off the saddest, most pathetic looking puppy-dog eyes that no sane girl that ever bothered to look directly at him would be able to resist.

"But Sakura-chaaan! This will be the LAST CHANCE for who knows how long that I'll be able to have Ichiraku's rameeeeeeen!"

"No." Of course who ever said Sakura (or any shinobi for that matter) was completely sane?

He grasped her hand in both of his and looked her straight in the eye. "Pleeeaaaaase?"

"I said no." She had to look away in order to hold her crumbling resolve.

The desperate blond dropped to his knees and hugged her legs. "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Horrified, she looked down at the now sobbing blond. Big mistake. Seeing the sad and incredibly pathetic blond made her snap. "Fine! But only one bowl. We don't have time for one of your ramen eating contests."

"YATTA!" Naruto was nothing but a blur as he took his regular stool and smacked his palm on the counter top. "Occhan! One miso ramen please! And make it count. This'll be my last one before I leave."

Sakura just rolled her eyes at her teammate's actions then came and joined him at the bar.

* * *

Tsunade stood at the gate, impatiently tapping her foot. Every so often she would look up at the sun and check the time before glancing at her disgruntled ex-teammate. He would then glance at her for glancing at him and she would look away at all the others who have been waiting for the past twenty minutes for the blond wonder.

First was Umino Iruka, Naruto's academy teacher and being the punctual person he was, he was the first to arrive. He had a very disappointed look on his face.

Next was the genin of team Gai. She was surprised that the stoic Hyuuga was there or even a friend to the hyperactive brat. He had just been released from the hospital today and was being supported by his teammate with the bun's for hair. She looked more bored with the situation than anything. Probably just there to help her teammate get around. Lee had started doing push-ups to pass the time. She knew better than to try and stop him for being injured. He has been much more active with worse injuries and she just considered herself lucky that he is using a tame workout.

Next was half of team Kurenai. The Inuzuka and the Aburame had immediately taken a spot under the shade of a tree and after five minutes of waiting the Inuzuka started complaining loudly about Naruto being late to his own send off. She was curious about the Hyuuga heiress not being there because she knew that the poor, timid girl had a not-so-secret crush on Naruto. Expanding her senses she found the girl hiding behind a building not too far away. She had to cover a knowing smile.

The last to arrive was the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Chou team. They arrived fifteen minutes late with Ino yelling at her teammates for being late and that they would probably not make it in time but when they got there she started to complain (loudly) about others not being on time. Shikamaru just stared up at the clouds and his best friend Chouji just continued eating his chips (he needed to regain his weight after all). Them ignoring the irate blond just made her angrier.

The only ones not here was Naruto's own teammates, Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura. She guessed that they were somehow related and that it was all that damn Kakashi's fault, but that theory was trampled and peed on when the jounin arrived and looked around in confusion about_not_ being the last to arrive.

"Hatake! Where is your team?!" The cyclops looked over at his leader and shrugged.

"Maybe they got lost on the road of life." Ignoring the dangerous tick of his Hokage's eye, he pulled out his book and walked away to a more comfortable spot.

It was several minutes later when Neji looked up and into the distance and said, "They're here."

As predicted, two blurs came rushing up to the gates, the pink blur dragging the orange blur behind it. When they stopped, Sakura was bent over to catch her breath and the knocked out Naruto laid on the ground behind her. "So sorry we're late shishou but someone (glares at the unconscious blond) was being incredibly annoying and refused to come when I said."

"Why wouldn't he want to come?"

She rolled her eyes. "He was busy savoring his last bowl of Ichiraku's ramen."

Everyone sweat-dropped at that. Tsunade walked over and placed a glowing green hand on his forehead. Naruto's eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet. He looked around in confusion until he noticed that he was surrounded by all his friends. When he saw Sakura his eyes widened and he pointed accusingly at her. "YOU ARE A CRAZY WOMAN!"

It took Lee, Kiba, and TenTen to stop the crazed girl from strangling her teammate.

* * *

Hinata looked on through the use of her Byakugan as Naruto finally arrived and said something stupid to get Sakura enraged and try to attack him. She watched as they all calmed down and he was wished good luck and everyone said their final goodbyes. She knew that she was being weak, to not even be able to approach him, but she made a promise to herself that by the time he comes back that she would be strong enough to welcome him back. She continued to watch and admire him as he talked to each of his friends.

As his chakra signature stepped away from the rest as the others began to leave she was able to get a better look at his chakra without all the others clouding her vision. What she noticed was... odd. His chakra had a strange pattern to it and she knew for a fact that it didn't always act like that as she has observed him through her byakugan before. The average person's chakra moves through their body at the same rate as their heartbeat and Naruto's, she had always noticed, cycled just a little faster than everyone else's. But now she noticed that as his chakra moved at a slightly slower rate than normal, the chakra near his stomach was moving in the opposite direction.

She didn't think it was anything dangerous, just... strange.

* * *

Naruto has said goodbye to most of his friends and they all started to clear out having other things to do. All that was left was Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Tsunade-obaachan, and Ero-sennin. After a pat on the back from Iruka-sensei, Sakura gave him a shy, almost reluctant hug. He was immediately passed on to a teary-eyed Tsunade who gave him a bone-crushing hug. She whispered, "Please stay safe," into his ear before he was let go. Then last but not least was Kakashi-sensei.

You could tell that he was uncomfortable showing emotion as he gave his student a ruffle of the hair. "Take better care of yourself." Blue eyes looked up at him and before he could comprehend what happened Naruto had given him a quick hug around the middle and took off. He stood their still as a statue as he and Jiraiya picked up their bags and walked through the gate. With a final wave, Konoha's number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja left Konoha. Kakashi noticed that he was OOC and immediately fixed that by pulling out his little orange book and walking away as nonchalant as possible. '_'Cute, little genin' indeed_'.

* * *

AN- before you read too much into it, Kakashi is NOT in love with Naruto (yet). He has affectionate feelings for his entire team (now excluding Sasuke). It's just, Naruto IS incredibly cute.

Also I read on Wikipedia that the plant that Kakashi has in his room was a gift from Naruto and I found that incredibly cute but now I can't find it TT. I'm not sure if the spelling was right but meh, neither do you most likely.

The goodbyes was kinda rushed because it probably would have been boring.

Thanks for all the reviews. They are always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto leaned over as another bout of nausea overcame him. This was the third time this week that he woke up only to hurl up chunks of last night's super-nasty cooking courtesy of the super-pervert Jiraiya. Seriously, he loved the man like family but,... a guy's got limits. He was cut off as another wave of vomit came up. Taking deep breaths, he waited until his stomach settled enough for him to keep his balance before brushing some dirt onto the morning sick.

He made his way to the freshwater stream that they camped near. Dropping to his knees, he washed off the dirt on his hands and the sweat on his face. He rinsed out his mouth and drank lots of water then made his way back to camp.

"So how long has this been going on?"

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin thinking that the sennin was still sleeping. It usually takes a herd of elephants (or Narutos) stampeding to wake him up this early. Turning, he nervously scratched the back of his head for getting caught and tried to laugh it off. "Ehehe, it was just something I ate."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at his suspicious student. He noticed the fact that the question was left unanswered. "Still,... we haven't even left Fire country and you're already getting sick. Tsunade made it very clear that if anything were to happen to you that it's my life on the line."

"I thought she threatened to castrate you." ???

"Kid, to any real man, that _is_ their life." Shaking out of the mock-serious mood he thought back to what they were talking about before. "Anyway, we'll stop at the city that's half a day's walk from here and get you checked out at the hospital."

Naruto paled. There are very few things that he would admit to himself that he was afraid of. One was being afraid of being alone. Another was hospitals. In other words, a visit to th hospital, not an option. "ERO-SENNIN! Don't overreact! It just some food poisoning from that death-trap you try to pass off as dinner!"

_TWITCH!_ "Why you ungrateful BRAT! If you DON'T want it then DON'T EAT IT! I know that you managed to sneak some ramen pass that pink haired brat you hang out with." Having to think about it for a second he added, "And you're going to the hospital. End of story." He turned his back on his horror-struck student and began packing his half of th camp.

It wasn't until an hour later and they had already began walking that Naruto finally noticed something. He narrowed his eyes and glared at Jiraiya. "Oi. How'd you know I have hidden ramen?" he was met with silence and a slightly faster pace which was hard on Naruto considering the weights that the old pervert makes him wear while they walk.

* * *

They were now in town and getting ever closer to The Devil's House of **EVIL** or what Ero-sennin (for some unknown reason) likes to call it, the hospital. Sure it was nice being near civilization after so long but not at this price. "Ero-sennin! I'm telling you that this is a waist of time. It was just your nasty cooking but now that I can get real food to cook we won't have a problem." 

Jiraiya stopped and thought about it. "Do you know what, you're right." Getting a devious smirk on his face, he pointed off to a ramen restaurant. "In fact for lunch, let's have your favorite. Ramen."

As they got closer, the strong scent of the seasoning overwhelmed them and what a couple of weeks ago would have been Heaven on Earth was now making him sick to his stomach. Jiraiya smirked in triumph but decided to bring his point home. Stealing a fresh bowl of ramen out from under a customer he stuck it directly under the blond's nose and watched as his face turned green. He replaced the bowl and followed his student as he emptied his small breakfast into a nearby trashcan. "You take me for a fool don't you? Did you honestly think that I didn't notice your repulsion for the only food I've ever seen you eat? The reason you've been eating my food is because you can't keep down your own. Meaning that there's something wrong with you so we're going to the hospital."

He glared at the angry customer that he stole the ramen from and that quickly shut up his complaints. Turning back in the direction of the hospital he sauntered off, not paying attention to whether Naruto was following him or not but knowing that he'll catch up eventually.

Naruto gave one last heave and spat out the stomach acid lingering in his mouth. "Stupid know-it-all Ero-sennin," he muttered under his breath, unaware that he had just said an oxymoron. He wiped his chin and marched off after his teacher towards The Devil's House of** Ev**eryone thats **Il**l.

* * *

FIVE HOURS!!!!! FIVE **FUCKING** HOURS he has been stuck in this hell hole. The only upside to this entire experience is that the doctors and nurses treated him slightly better than the ones in Konoha but that isn't saying much at all. They spent an hour and a half waiting for their number to be called and when the stupid bitch receptionist with the nasally voiced called him, he had the next three hours being poked and prodded and got a lot of idiots scratching their heads in wonder. Now he's been stuck in this annoyingly white room for the past half hour with absolutely no word from anyone. So YEAH! He thought that he was well within his rights to be pissed off. 

After so long of waiting (5 minutes) Naruto had gotten bored and a mischievous thirteen year old alone in hospital room is never a good thing. It didn't take him long before he found the new syringes and drawing a crude picture of his main doctor and tacking it to the cork-board by the door, he made a makeshift dart board to practice his throwing skills (they didn't allow weapons because this is a civilian hospital in a civilian town. Tch, idiots. Like that would stop a ninja from blowing up the place.)

He was interrupted by the same doctor that he had been using as a target practice opened the door and the syringe barely skimmed the tip of his nose. The doc stared cross-eyed at the cut that slowly began to bleed. A snicker drew his attention away from his nose and to the source of his killer headache. The boy has done nothing but complain loudly the entire time about being bored, flirt with some of the younger nurses for which he either got smacked over the head for or laughed at, or just generally accusing all the staff of being _EVIL,_ not to mention that if anyone was demonic in nature it was this boy and his condition just made him weirder.

When he saw the boy with the handful of syringes he really wasn't all that surprised. Sighing he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose much like another, more traitorous doctor. "Uzumaki-san, that is both dangerous and a waste of hospital supplies, you should know better than that."

"Well what the fuck was I suppose to do for the past half hour? Sit quietly and twiddle my thumbs? Not Likely!" The irate blond huffed.

Really, he would think that the nurses would have learned by now that leaving this child alone in a room with nothing to do was just like begging him to cause chaos. He was more surprised that there _wasn't_ death and destruction.

"I'm sorry to hear that Uzumaki-san but you must learn patience and the reason why it took so long is because we have never seen anything like your condition before," he said with forced calm.

"That serious huh? I knew that Ero-sennin's cooking wasn't edible but to have-"

"This has nothing to do with something you ate Uzumaki-san," the doctor cut him off. "We have run the tests many times trying to find any other explanation but we keep coming back to the impossible." Seeing that he had the boy's attention he continued. "During the diagnostic scan we have discovered that there is,... a growth inside of you that seems to be being fueled by an unknown chakra source." Seeing the completely lost look on the boy he elaborated. "Uzumaki-san, I don't know how to tell you this but,... you're pregnant."

"..."

"..."

"...what?"

"It seems that your body has created a pouch on its own where there is a-"

"What the fuck are you talking about? I spent the last FIVE HOURS sitting in this FUCKING SHIT HOLE FOR THE DYING to be told that I'M FUCKING PREGNANT!!!! IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED BUT I'M A GUY! GUYS DON'T GET PREGNANT!" It started out quietly and by this point he was full out yelling. He took a deep breath seeming to calm down before he continued. "Do you know what? I didn't even want to come here today and you have proven my point that you are just bunch of idiots. I'm out of here."

Grabbing his orange coat he headed for the door. "Uzumaki-san wait!" But he slammed the door before the dumb ass could say anything. Stomping off to the waiting room he wasn't surprised that Ero-sennin had ditched. He was probably off peeking at the local bathhouse. Stomping over to the elevator, he smashed the button for down repeatedly, annoyed that it was taking so long. He let out a growl when he saw the quack doctor running towards him and the stubborn elevator refused to go faster. The doors finally opened and he stepped inside and smacked the close door button but the stupid machine was too slow and the doc managed to get his foot in to stop the doors from closing.

"Damn. I knew that I should have taken the window."

"Uzumaki-san. Please listen to reason. It's important for the baby that you have a proper diet and know the risks that could harm the child."

"I told you old man. I'm a guy." As an afterthought he added, "and I'm not pregnant."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not. I can't be!" It was then that he noticed that the young boy was crying. _Too_ young in his opinion. He didn't know what compelled him to do it, seeing as how the boy had been nothing but trouble and he still had the headache to prove it but, seeing a child so small crying made his heart reach out to the boy. He wrapped his arms around the boy in a hug to which the blond immediately tensed.

Naruto was broken out of his slight melt down when the doctor he barely even knew and didn't even know the name of wrapped his arms around him. His breath hitched and his body immediately tensed. Jerking out of the man's embrace, he raced towards the window, flinging it open he jumped out of it before the doc could even start protesting again. Jumping from the rooftops of houses he made his way to the forest for some peace and a chance to clear his head.

* * *

It was nine o'clock and Jiraiya was now getting worried. He figured that the brat would know where to find him and would come looking for him by the time his stomach started to eat itself but he hasn't seen hide nor hair of the brat. He searched at the hospital and found that he had been checked-out hours ago (by the sympathetic doctor). When asked what was wrong with the boy, he was given the spew about doctor/patient confidentiality. 

Deciding that it was more important to find the brat than go one-on-one against the bitchy receptionist, he took off in the direction of the shopping district, sure that he was probably eating his way through what little money he had. The first place he looked was the local ramen bar even though he knew of the brat's recent aversion to the noodle's this was the only place he thought to look. Not finding him, he looked around the other restaurants until he finally found him and when he did he was surprised by what he was eating.

"Sushi?"

Naruto looked up with the tail end of raw fish hanging out of his mouth. Tilting his head in confusion, he looked just like a fox that had caught its dinner. Slurping up the last bit he swallowed. "Yeah. And?"

Shaking off the questioning tone, he sat down next to his student. "So what did the doctor have to say?" he asked after he ordered a jar of sake.

Naruto stopped chewing and looked down at his plate in depression. "I need a better diet. I'm not eating right." Putting on his mask he glared up at Jiraiya. "See, I told you that it was your nasty cooking." He was rewarded with a smack to the back of the head. Naruto didn't want him to know about what the doctor told him. After a couple hours of brooding in seclusion, he calmed down enough to think about what he was told.

He was pregnant.

Something in his mind, deep down he felt like he knew all along, but now he has (reluctantly) approached the fact that he was,...

That he was pregnant.

And it scared the shit out of him and left a sour taste in his mouth. Thinking it over he realized that it probably had something to do with the Kyuubi. It was all the stupid fox's fault. Well, him and that bastard Uchiha.

It was there sitting at a sushi bar next to his teacher that the full implications of it all came crashing down around him. _'I'm going to have Sasuke Uchiha's baby.' _He felt like throwing up again as his eyes widened and tears welled up in the corner. Strangling a sob he took another piece of sushi.

Jiraiya noticed the change in the blond and knew that there was something more to the situation than that. But he also knew that Naruto could be incredibly stubborn when he wanted to be, so if the brat didn't want to tell him what was wrong then he wouldn't tell him what was wrong. Not that there was other ways of finding out but for the time being he would wait until his idiot apprentice decides to trust him.

The two continued sitting there. One worry free, getting mindlessly drunk and the other worrying over the same thing over and over again. _'I'm going to have Sasuke Uchiha's baby.'_


End file.
